south_park_bigger_longer_and_uncutfandomcom-20200213-history
Mountain Town
"Mountain ' Town"' is the first song in the film, South Park: Bigger Longer & Uncut. Background The song introduces the main charaters, the town, and the inital plot line involving the Terrance and Phillip movie. The song is later reprised both during the medley, and at the end of the film. Trivia * The song is parody of "''Belle''" from [[ppr:Beauty_and_the_Beast_(1991_film|''Beauty and the Beast.]].'' * This song seems to have its origins in the Season Oneepisode, "Weight Gain 4000". In the episode, Mayor McDaniels calls South Park a "pissant whitebread mountain town". Furthermore, Stan Marsh mentions the "3 feet of snow" on the ground. Both of these lines have been adapted into the lyrics. ** This song marks the first time that Kenny McCormick is seen without his hood on. Lyrics Stan: There's a bunch of birds in the sky, And some deers just went running by, Ohh, the snow's pure and white on the Earth rich and brown, Just another Sunday morning in my quiet mountain town! The sun is shining and the grass is green, Under the three feet of the snow I mean, This is a day when its hard to wear a frown! All the happy people stop to say hello, Man on the Street: Get outta my way! Even though the temperature's low, It's a perfect Sunday morning in my quiet, little mountain town! Sharon Marsh: Well, good morning Stan. Stan: Mom, could I have eight dollars to see a movie? Sharon: A movie? But I thought you were going ice skating! Stan: But this is gonna be the best movie ever! It's a foreign film from Canada. Sharon: Alright, alright, here you go. But be back for supper! Stan: Thanks, Mom. Sharon: Oh, what a picture perfect child, Just like Jesus he's tender and mild, He'd a wear a smile while he wore a thorny crown! What an angel with a heart so sweet and sure, And a mind so open and pure, Thank God we live in this quiet, redneck, mountain town! Stan: Hi, is your son home? Mrs. McCormick: I think so... Hey! Stan: Ow. Mrs. McCormick: Kenny, wake up! ... Kenny, dammit, c'mon! Kenny: (I'm Coming!) Stan: Kenny, the Terrance and Phillip movie is out, you wanna come? Kenny: (Yeah, dude! Hell yes, I wanna come!) Mrs. McCormick: Where do you think you're going? Kenny: (To the Terrance and Phillip movie.) Mrs. McCormick: You can't, you have to go to church. Kenny: (But Mom, I really wanna see this movie!) Mrs. McCormick: Well fine, go ahead and miss church. And then when you die and go to hell you can answer to Satan! Kenny: (Okay!) Stan: You can see your breath hanging in the air, You see homeless people, but you just don't care, It's a sea of smiles in which we'd be glad to drown! Kenny: (Don't ya know it's like a perfect winter's day, And that I'm glad I can say...) Stan: That's right! It's Sunday morning in our quiet, little, white-bred, redneck mountain town! Kyle: Okay, Ike. Lets try this one more time. Ike: (Unknown) Doo-ferm-uh-ner? 'Kyle:' Ready, Ike? Kick the baby! Ike: Don't kick the baby. Kyle: Kick the baby! Stan: Kyle! We're going to the Terrance and Phillip movie! Kyle: Oh my God, dude! Sheila Broflovski: Kyle, what's going on? Kyle: Nothing, we're going ice skating now. Sheila: Oh, well, take your little brother out with you. Kyle: Aww, Ma! He's not even my real brother. He's adopted! Sheila: Do as I say, Kyle! Kyle: Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Sheila: Look at those frail and fragile boys, It really gets me down, The world is such a rotten place, And city life's a complete disgrace! That's why I moved to this redneck, meshuggeneh, quiet mountain town! Cartman: Mom, somebody's at the door! ... Mom, somebody's at the door, I said! Liane Cartman: Coming, hon. Cartman: Ey, I can't see the TV! News Reporter: It's been six weeks since Saddam Hussein was killed by a pack of wild boars, and the world is still glad to be rid of him. Liane: Ooh, look Eric. It's your little friends. Ike: Fireman! Cartman: What are you guys doing here? ... Sweet, dude! Yes! Yes! Kyle/Stan/Cartman/Kenny: Off to the movies we shall go, Where we learn everything that we know, Because the movies teach us what our parents don't have time to say, And this movie's gonna make our lives complete, 'Cause Terrance and Phillip are sweet, Cartman: Super sweet! All: Thank God we live in the quiet, little, redneck, podunk, white-trash, Kenny: Kick ass! All: U- S- A-! Category:Songs Category:Songs from South Park Bigger Longer & Uncut